Forum:2020-01-31 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Now I wonder what it was Dimo told the Sparks that has them rushing off like that. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:05, January 31, 2020 (UTC) : Perhaps he pointed out the importance of the need to present mer-Agatha? My guess is that that's what they initially thought was so hilarious, in panel 3. Perhaps he pointed out that they are actually in serious peril if they can't deliver a convincing presentation, so they rushed off to figure out how to generate a tail that would actually fool not just the deep dwellers, but the senses of the great cetacean itself. (I am curious to see how they're going attempt to pull off Agatha Weterodyne, Gilled Genius.) Or they could have been discussing something else. Perhaps on Monday we'll get a page with the same minute replayed, but with the POV flipped to put the crew in the foreground and Agatha and His Serenity in the background, so we can read the conversation we missed. —Undomelin ✉ 05:45, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :: His Serenity isn't part of this conversation. He's green. This guy is blue, and is probably the sensible one who was trying to calm down His Serenity before. Which actually makes me wonder how this guy can see the ice sculpture, see Agatha, and not notice the close resemblance from the waist up. Bkharvey (talk) 10:19, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :: I suspect Ser Bleu Phinn, medication assistant to His Serenity, has noticed, what with the expressions on the faces in the last panel. Doug Relyea (talk) 12:16, January 31, 2020 (UTC) ::: Dryfin pond scum all look the same. Which will be helpful when someone else has to play the part of Honoria. -- SpareParts (talk) ::: They might be able to pull it off with Zeetha, Hair Gel and mucho cosmetics. In likelyhood, it'll be Honoria's nap time. Doug Relyea (talk) 19:13, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ::: Bleu Phinn is a great nickname for this guy until the Foglios let us know what it "really" is. Now, how about the other one? Yeller Phinn? He doesn't yell as much as His Serenity, but he does more than Bleu. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:40, February 1, 2020 (UTC) ::: Sounds good to me. Doug Relyea (talk) 19:13, February 1, 2020 (UTC) :::: I've made this change in the current chronology. As far as I'm concerned these are the "official" nicknames now... until someone comes up with something better or the Foglios cough up some names. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:48, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : Of course it's about the tail. LIke you say.. "They think the mistress is a mermaid. You Sparks need to build a costume." The Sparks all crack up at his 'joke.' "No, I'm serious, the giant super-powered whale who has swallowed all of us thinks she's a mermaid, and you need to build a costume NOW." The Sparks discuss how they can do this, and run off to get to work. Dimo smugly says to himself, there, not my problem anymore. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:43, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :: Indeed. I missed Dimo's expression in panel 3, so I imagined him telling the sparks what an idiot His Serenity is, and them all laughing about that. And then him telling them there's a ton of great food to be eaten. :) But you guys's story makes much more sense. It's great how much we can learn about that conversation just from the body language, Bkharvey (talk) 10:16, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Panel 3, "a feud still dark and raw." He's talking about when Vapnoople made them attack England, right? And now, the GCs and Albia agree about the awfulness of Vapnoople. So shouldn't they (GCs and Albia) be friends now? Any enemy of my enemy... Bkharvey (talk) 10:23, January 31, 2020 (UTC) : I'm wondering about that also. 1. It may not have taken much on Vapnoople's part to get the GCs to attack England. That may be from 2. The Whaling industry. Doug Relyea (talk) 12:22, January 31, 2020 (UTC) : No way to be sure at this point. Before this sequence, the single mention of the Great Cetecean was Albia's comment about Vapnoople. Still, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if there's something more going on here than just his trouble-making. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:55, February 1, 2020 (UTC) : My thought was based on this where Captain Hawkins mentions Ambergris. Doug Relyea (talk) 19:20, February 1, 2020 (UTC) And throughout all of this, Tarvek is holding onto the Lucrezia copy, which they have to keep safe at all costs. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 15:19, January 31, 2020 (UTC) I'm sure everyone noticed, but it might be worth writing down that Bleu Phinn says they've seen mermaids long ago. Worth keeping in the back of our minds, just in case it's a Clue rather than a throwaway line. Bkharvey (talk) 04:07, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : You're jumping to a conclusion there in regards to what he means by "like her". Especially since we don't know how quickly the GC gets updates from his representatives and/or if it can sense any of this sequence of events directly.--Geoduck42 (talk) 05:42, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :: Okay, sure, but he means something by it, and if it isn't the obvious meaning then it's even more likely to be a Clue rather than a throwaway. Bkharvey (talk) 08:55, February 3, 2020 (UTC) I doubt any costume, however clever, will fool the Deep Dwellers for long. To say nothing of Ahnkokanth. It would be better to transform Agatha into an actual mermaid. If Ahnkokanth sees thru that, it could be taken as a token of her sincerity. -- SpareParts (talk) 01:38, February 7, 2020 (UTC)